


Grape Day

by novembermond



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Seduction, Daddy Issues, Drinking, Kissing, Loki's mind is a bag of cats, M/M, Power Imbalance, Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, Thor: Ragnarok Compliant, firmly not dealing with emotional issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: What happened to Loki after he fell out of the Bifrost in Thor: Ragnarok..





	Grape Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my MCU Kink Bingo Card. The square is Age Difference. I can't believe I opted out of Daddy Kink, got Age Difference on my card and then wrote some Grandmaster/Loki. LOL. So while this is tagged Age Difference, both characters are adults of their species.  
> I also chose the prompt "Flirting/Seduction" for season of kink (downtime) challenge. It took me well over a year to write something again I'm so glad I was able to write at least something! So I kinda had to double up on prompts, haha.

At the best of times, Loki’s head was a crowded place. It held way more thoughts and emotions than you’d think possible. After a period of calm, when he’d finally settled into the role of Odin and gotten rid of everyone who might expose him, Thor’s arrival turned everything upside down again. 

And so, Loki found himself falling – again. The landing was nothing compared to the first time, when he’d tumbled through the tear left by the Bifrost, but he’d had much better landings in his life. This was only a minor thought inside him though, while he blinked at the trash heap he’d landed on. Most of his thoughts revolved around the unknown sister, who, he couldn’t help noticing, looked an awful lot like him. A good other part of his brain was occupied with being at the same time annoyed at Odin, as well as some other emotions he’d rather not analyze right now. The same went for his brother.

He groaned, and crawled to his feet right as some space assholes approached his landing place. All he had wanted was to watch some theater while eating grapes in peace. Was that so bad? 

He didn’t even bother fighting the assholes. He left them with some illusions while walking towards the city. There was something in the air of this place, something unusual, but he couldn’t quite pin it down. 

Once he reached the city it didn’t take him long to find out the place was ruled by some old geezer called the Grandmaster. He was rumored to be intensely powerful. Well, then. Loki combed his hair with his fingers, wishing for a hair straightener. Or at least a spell that worked properly on curly hair. He gave up and threw a glamour over his appearance. The Grandmaster was rumored to be very hedonistic and very much not opposed to male lovers. Loki put his best smile on and went for the biggest palace in the city. On the way he only had suppress worry about Thor and Asgard three times. Thor, after all, could handle an unruly sibling. It was all for the best.

*

Nothing could have prepared him for the presence of the Grandmaster. He looked so foppish and ridiculous, and he decorated in a hideous color scheme. But the raw power almost choked Loki. It was so much more than even the presence of Thanos. The Grandmaster could wreck him in a heartbeat. 

He’d always thought Odin was old and powerful. When he and Thor were little, it had seemed as if Odin had created the universe, as if there were nobody else so wise and so old. Of course, logically they’d known that was not the case, there was at least the time of Grandfather Bor before that, but none of that had ever felt very real. Probably because, as it turned out, there had been quite a few things omitted from these stories. 

But now, sitting on a chaise long with the Grandmaster and sipping from a silly cocktail glass, he felt true power, true age. This was what he had already felt in the trash heaps outside. It was the sheer power emitting from the Grandmaster, who right at this moment was batting his eyelashes at Loki. 

“It’s such a pity you came during off season, Lo-Lo. The next games won’t be for two more weeks, but one can’t… can’t rush arena repairs, can we?”

Loki would rather not even find out about games and the arena. “So,” he slowly licked a drop of condensed water from his hand holding the glass, “what else can you do for fun on Sakaar?”

“I’m glad… glad you ask. You know, the last god I had here was a lot less charming, more of the fightey kind, oh yes.”

And again Loki’s mind went off in several directions at once. Thor, no it couldn’t have been Thor. At the same time he thought, I had not even mentioned anything about gods. And then he thought, for this man gods aren’t something powerful to be revered; they’re toys to him. 

So at last Loki swallowed the denial lying on his tongue and went in for a kiss instead. As it turned out, kissing an elder of the universe tasted like swirling galaxies. Or maybe that was just the grape juice.

The End (for this square, at least)

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wondered how Loki was there for two weeks and had not seen Hulk fight yet when Thor arrived. Hence, the arena was closed for repairs, I mean you saw what the Hulk did to the arena in the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> *
> 
>  
> 
> The other god mentioned is, of course, Ares, whose face we see on the Champion's mural, where Hulk's face is being added during the movie.


End file.
